Dear Klaus,
by Dear-Reader-MC
Summary: this is just a little tiny chapter that i wrote when i got bored late at night, I dont own any of the characters but Ana! none of it.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Klaus, _

_Yes, I know what your thinking. "Why don't you ever write?'' Well… it's simple. I've been kind of busy, I'm sorry. _

_Between reading, and painting… I have not had very much time. Like I said, I'm sorry. _

_So, how have you been lately? I miss seeing you. Maybe I'll end up seeing you again soon. How has Violet been? Still inventing her heart out? _

_Aw, I have to go to piano practice now. Bye. :)_

_~Ana_

_Dearest Analese, _

_It's alright that you haven't written, I'm pretty busy too. I didn't know you played piano. You have to play for me one day. _

_Violet is indeed still inventing, and mom is going to have the baby any day now. I like being the youngest. Why did she have to have another? It's not fair. _

_I'm sure we will see eachother again very soon. I have a very good feeling about it. _

_Bye for now, :)_

_~Klaus_

Dear Klaus, 

_Mom and Daddy said we might come to see the baby. Want to hear me play then? And calm down, I'm sure your parents still love you. How do you think I felt when my little brother was born? I hated him… still kind of do, but if someone picks on him, they regret it. Always protect her. Okay? Please? _

_Someday… Someday you'll have your own kids. _

_You know… somedays I really miss you. Sometimes to the point I cant stand it. I hate not being able to walk across town. It would be a lot a lot easier. But no. No! I can't. _

_Anyways… _

_A boy moved in next door… he is reaaaally really weird. Not weird like you, bad weird, and he always watches me… he kind of scares me. _

_No, not kind of… he really scares me. _

_I have to go now. See you soon!_

_~Ana_

_A few weeks later Sunny was born, so my parents decided to go visit. Walking through the Baudelaire gates again felt weird. No, weird is the wrong word… Different. Right… Let me try that again. Walking through the Baudelaire gates felt different. That's better. Anywho… I didn't understand why it felt different. It was the same house, same people. Well… Almost.  
I silently walked into the library and over to Klaus' chair, where he sat reading. I covered his eyes and smiled. "Guess who~.'' _

"_Ana!'' he smiled and got up, then hugged me. "I missed you."_

"_Glad to hear… Missed you too.'' I smiled, then heard the parents talking about us. "What-"  
"Shhh…'' he said and covered my mouth. "Just listen.'' _

_I nodded and stayed silent. _

"_So you'll be able to take care of her for us?'' I heard my mom say, she sounded so sad…_

"_Of course, we would love her to live with us. I'm sure Klaus wouldn't mind either.'' his dad said. _

"_Thank you all so so sooo very much. You don't know how much this means to us.'' My dad said. _

"_Wait… what?'' I asked and listened harder. _

"_Shall we go tell her?" Klaus' parents asked. "I think they are in the library.'' _

_I heard footsteps and sat on Klaus' lap and we pretended to be reading. Both sets of parents walked into the library and over to us. "Children,'' Mr. Baudelaire started. "Ana will be staying with us from now on.''_

"_For important reasons.'' My dad said. "We have to go now… Bye Ana. We will come back and visit soon…'' he said sadly. _

_I got up and hugged them both, then sat back on his lap. "Just… be safe, okay?"_

"_Always,'' they said then left. _

"_That was weird….'' Klaus said. _

"_Agreed.'' _

"_So… comfy?'' he smirked. _

"_Very,'' I joked then got up. _

"_Your new room is right next to mine,'' he smiled. _

"_That's convenient."  
"Mhmm,'' he smiled then grabbed my hand lightly. "Lets go upstairs.'' _

"_I've… never seen this room before…'' I looked around. _

"_That's because it was always shut."_

_I turned around and looked at him like 'well no der smartass' then sat my bag down on the bed. Klaus came in and I shut the door. "What now?" _

"_I dunno…" he said then walked closer.  
"Klaus?'' I asked.  
"Yea?" he asked, basically pressing me into the wall.  
"Wh-what are you doing?"  
"Something I should have done years ago," he said quietly, then tilted my head up to meet his. He leaned closer. Our eyes met and he smiled, then he kissed me. I slid my arms around his neck, his around my back. _


	2. Chapter 2

As days went by Violet caught on to Klaus and I. I guess you could say it ended well? Kind of? Anywho, one day I was sitting in the library reading a fantasy book. Klaus came in holding Sunny and I put my book down.

"She's actually not that bad," he smiled then sat down holding her.

"Told you so," I smiled then looked at Sunny. She giggled then clapped her hands. "She's so cute…''

"Here, hold her,'' he smiled then handed her to me. She sat on my lap and stared up at me with huge eyes, then poked my cheek and shrieked of laughter. I smiled then set her on the floor, she crawled out of the room.  
"So, have fun?'' I asked.

"None of them new anything, so yea. I had fun. What about you?"

"I've been reading all day." I smiled. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek, then sat down next to me.

"Happy Birthday Ana," he said, then handed me a small box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A box. Open it," he smirked. I opened it and stared at what was inside. I slowly and carefully lifted the fragile looking necklace.

"Klaus… I-.. it's beautiful," I said softly.

"Not as much as you, Ana." He said then put it on me. "Fits perfectly doesn't it?"

I nodded then hugged him. "Thank you so much." I said.

We went downstairs for dinner and sat at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Baudilare were already sitting. Violet walked in with sunny and sat her at the table. Klaus and I sat down and the silence in the room grew thicker, and more and more awkward. I looked around the room then sighed silently. This was unusual. Their conversations were usually lively, but now… silence.

I looked at Klaus and gave him a look, he shrugged. 'This is going to be a very… very long night'

And so it was. The night ended up being completely awkward. The Parents went up to their room after dinner and the kids were left to entertain themselves. Violet took sunny and went up to her room, most likely to be invent something. Klaus and I went to the library, and sat reading for hours. After I had finished the 5th book, I looked at Klaus and said: "Why was everyone so quiet?"

He sighed then said, "It's the day Uncle Merny died. My parents are still sad about it and Violet doesn't like talking to them when they are sad, and sunny just cant talk yet.''

"Oh," I said, then began reading another book. 'So today was **that** kind of day'


End file.
